Octo Zombie (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Octo Zombie. 225px |strength = 8 |health = 8 |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious Frenzy Afterlife |flavor text = Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't.}} Octo Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 8 to play, and has 8 /8 . He has the Amphibious, Frenzy, and Afterlife traits, and does not have any special abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious, ' Frenzy, Afterlife *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't. Strategies With He is best used against Water Chestnuts or Hibernating Bearies because of his high strength, and along with Zookeepers and Cat Ladies, due to the fact that he is a part of the pet tribe. Being one of the strongest zombies, having the Amphibious, Afterlife, and Frenzy traits along with solid 8 /8 stats, he is one nice card to have in most decks. Pair him with some supportive zombies, such as Loudmouth or and utilize his Amphibious trait against the plant hero. Overall, he is a really great zombie and worth for almost all Beastly decks. You can place this in the water lane to make this a major advantage over Solar Flare, Chompzilla, and Captain Combustible, who lack Amphibious plants. If you are playing as Brain Freeze, you can play him in front of plants at low health to finish them off, as he is mostly able to defeat them due to his extremely high strength and a high chance to strike the plant hero. You can also move him to the water lane with Smoke Bomb, if you want a free strike or if you plant him in the wrong lane. You can also play Brain Freeze's signature superpower, Frozen Tundra, to allow him to strike the plant hero without getting damaged himself, as long as he is in a ground lane. Against It is not recommended to use an instant kill on him too early, or too late. If you are able to get him to be moved, move him to the ground. If he comes back on the water lane, use strong Amphibious plants, such as to deal with him. If playing as or Grass Knuckles, placing a plant in front of him and then using Root Wall or on him will negate his Frenzy ability, saving you from heavy damage. Additionally, you can [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] him, as it will stop his attack for a turn. Beware if you are playing against Immorticia, as she can use Lurch for Lunch to unfreeze him. If you get the chance, Bounce him, as killing him will only return him to the owner's hand because of his Afterlife trait. As a hero, it is recommended to play Squash or Lawnmower to destroy him, although this will "bounce" him due to his Afterlife trait. If you predict your opponent playing this, try keeping insta-kill tricks into your deck. As Wall-Knight, since he has access to the most insta-kill tricks, you should reserve such tricks for big threats such as this. OctoZStat.png|Octo Zombie's statistics ReturnOcto.png|Returned Octo Zombie's statistics OctoZC.PNG|Card ReturnOctoCard.PNG|Returned Octo Zombie's card Octo Zombie attacking.jpeg|Octo Zombie attacking Frozen Octo Zombie.jpeg| Frozen Octo Zombie Octo Zombie dead.jpeg|Destroyed Octo Zombie Octo as rank 43.png|Octo Zombie as a profile picture for a Rank 43 player Brainz Premium Pack New.png|Octo Zombie on the Brainz Premium Pack in the 3LegendaryPlants&ZombiesinLegendaryBundle.jpg|Octo Zombie on the Legendary Bundle 6LegendaryFightersinLegendaryBundleAds.png|Octo Zombie in the advertisement for Legendary Bundle Screenshot_2016-11-19-12-16-01.png|Octo Zombie with Rodeo Gargantuar Old Octo Zombie's statistics.jpeg|Octo Zombie's statistics OctoZomGets.PNG|The player receiving Octo Zombie from a Premium Pack Octo Zombie's card.jpeg|Card Octo Zombie Description.png|Octo Zombie's statistics ReturnedOctoZombieHDescription.png|Returned Octo Zombie's statistics (note that the card does not have a description at the bottom) IMG 0115-1-.png|Octo Zombie in game Legendarypacks.png|Octo Zombie on the Legendary Pack Legendary Pack Advertisement.jpeg|Octo Zombie in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack BrPremPack.png|Octo Zombie on the Brainz Premium Pack OctoZomShadow.PNG|Octo Zombie's silhouette OCTO!!!!11.png|The player obtaining Octo Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *He is even stronger than most Gargantuars, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **He is even stronger than and . *The fact that he has eight health, eight strength and costs eight brains to play may be a reference that he is called Octo Zombie, as the prefix "Octo" means "eight." *On the advertisements for the Zombie Premium Pack and the Legendary Pack in the Store, he is seen to have only one tooth. *Ironically, Neptuna cannot play this zombie card, despite both being closely related to octopi. *He, and Haunting Zombie are the only zombies with the Afterlife trait. **Coincidentally, both are premium zombies. *His description is a reference to the grammatical issue of the plural for "octopus." *The afterlife version of Octo Zombie is the most expensive token in the game. *He is the only legendary fighter to have no ability in the game, but makes it up for his numerous traits. Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Afterlife zombies